Confusion Never Stops
by EmElleAre55
Summary: Max and Logan's lives will never be perfect. That is a fact. Just when they think all is well, everything gets turned upside down once again. ML
1. Not Such A Still Life

Disclaimer: "Dark Angel" is property of Fox, James Cameron and Charles Eglee. It is not of my creation, but some characters in this story are. Please don't sue me.

Summary: Max and Logan's lives will never be perfect. That is a fact. Just when they think all is well, everything gets turned upside down once again.

Spoilers: Takes place 6 and a half years after "Freak Nation." That's pretty much all you need to know. Oh wait, the virus had been cured and has been gone for a while. The exoskeleton is out of commission and I'm not going to explain the reasoning in the story. It's just gone. End of story. ;)

A/N: I got the title from a Coldplay song, "Clocks." So, yeah, I had some help with that part.

I love the aspect of Max and Logan as parents together, so I thought I'd try my hand at writing about it.

This is my first story... EVER! Read and review, please.

One more thing... I did not have a beta read this before I posted it. I tried to weed out all the mistakes I could find during the many times I edited it.

The sun had just risen when there was a bit of rustling in the living room. The television was switched on and the sound of movement on the leather couch echoed through the air. Max's senses were awoken when she picked up on the sounds and she smiled as she opened her eyes to a quiet bedroom which was starting to fill with dim sunlight. By then she could clearly hear that the volume on the television had been turned down and the movement on the couch had ceased. Max lifted her arms out from under the duvet cover and shifted her position. She reached her arms above her head and stretched while running her hands through her hair. She took a quick glance over at the figure sleeping to the right of her and took a moment to watch as his clothed chest moved up and down slowly with his rhythmic breathing. Max then pulled back the covers and slipped out of bed slowly.

She took a fluffy and comfortable dark blue bath robe down off of a hanger in her spacious closet and slipped it on, feeling its immediate warmth. She silently opened the bedroom door and softly closed it behind her, so as to not wake her sleeping mate. Max made her way down the hallway, making slightly audible noises as her bare feet made contact with the floor. She stopped when she reached the closest bedroom, pressing her ear to the door and putting a hand on the smooth handle without opening it. When she heard nothing but tiny puffs of breath, she continued her path to the living room. Max grinned as she spotted a head of light brown curly hair leaning against the back of the couch, with a few strands falling over the edge. Quietly she walked over and knew that her daughter didn't seem to take notice as she leaned over and down, placing a kiss on the forehead of the young girl.

"Morning, little girl. Whatcha watching?" Max said as she made her way into the kitchen, tightening the robe around her abdomen.

The girl shifted on the couch and turned to her mother with a slight smile on her face.

"Nothing's on." She picked up the remote control and switched off the television before untangling her legs from under her small frame and jumping up from her seat.

Max reached up and opened a cabinet, pulling down two bowls and placing them on the counter. She then opened a drawer and got out two spoons before setting them next to the bowls. The young girl was soon in the kitchen and she was sitting on one of the high stools when her mother placed a bowl in front of her.

"What'll it be this morning? Milk or juice?" Max went to the refrigerator and opened the stainless steel door while she waited for a response.

"Um... juice, please. And milk too." The young girl slid the bowl towards herself and reached for the cereal box that was sitting close by. She poured herself some and set the box upright again.

Max brought the juice bottle and the milk jug to the counter and poured two glasses full. She then handed over the milk to her daughter and filled her own bowl. She stood on the opposite side of the counter and began eating her breakfast.

"Why are you up so early today, baby? I thought you'd be sleeping 'til noon today." Max smiled as she took a bite and laughed.

"I just couldn't sleep anymore, that's all." The girl stirred her cereal around in the bowl and reached for her glass of juice.

"Well, you played really hard last night, Jaden. Winning tires a girl out!" Max laughed and looked lovingly at her daughter.

"Yeah, it does." Jaden smiled and ate a spoonful of cereal.

Max pushed away from the counter and took her bowl, spoon and glass to the sink before rinsing them. She turned in the direction of the bedrooms suddenly and set her utensils in the sink. She walked behind Jaden and placed a hand on her back, nuzzling into her hair and kissing her softly.

"I hear your brother. We don't want him waking your dad, do we?" Max laughed and swiftly made her way to the bedroom closest to her own.

Quietly opening the door, she peeked into the room to see the toddler sitting up in the crib clutching a blanket that was pulled close to his chest.

"Hey, little man," Max softly said. "Good morning." She went to the side of the crib and peered down on him with a smile on her face. "You ready for the day?" The little boy looked up at her and grinned. The tears that were nearly forming in his eyes before his mother entered vanished. Max reached down and lifted the baby out and placed him on her hip. He quickly leaned his head of dark hair onto her shoulder and grabbed onto the collar of her robe. Max reached up and placed a hand on his small back, softly rubbing it. As she passed her bedroom she could hear a loud yawn and a stretch be made.

"I think your daddy is up, little man. What do you think?" The young child turned his face to hers when she mentioned the word 'daddy.' "Yeah, that's right. He's awake, baby." She smiled at him and walked into the kitchen to see Jaden still sitting at the counter finishing her cereal.

"Be ready to explain to your dad why you're eating plain 'ol cereal instead of pancakes, little girl." Max chuckled and hugged her son close leaning side to side with him still on her hip.

Jaden gasped and looked at Max wide eyed. "Mom!"

Max laughed and set down the baby when he tugged at her robe wanting to get down. "I'm just teasing. I'm sure he'll understand anyway. Growin' girls gotta eat, right?" Jaden nodded at her statement.

While Max was preparing her son's breakfast she heard the bedroom door open and the slight squeak of rubber on the hardwood floor. The noise quickly approached the kitchen and as soon as the baby saw his father coming around the corner he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to where his father slowed to scoop him up.

"Hello, big guy!" Logan smiled and held his small son up in the air with strong arms before letting him stand on his knees, while holding onto his little hands. The little boy smiled and laughed and bobbed up and down from where he stood.

"We're all up and at 'em then, huh?" Logan grinned and looked around at the other two girls in the kitchen. He held up his son and then sat him down on his lap before moving forward. He passed behind Jaden and placed his hand on the small of her back. "Morning, sweetheart. You're already eating?" He saw the bowl in front of her.

Jaden took her last bite and chewed before answering. "Yeah, Mom made me." She grinned at her mother and slid down off the seat, stepping away from her father.

With the little boy still situated on his lap, Logan rounded the corner and stopped next to Max, who was standing at the sink. "Is that so?" He chuckled.

"Hey, don't be mad at me... she looked hungry. Maybe if the cook of this house was awake a little earlier, I wouldn't have fixed her cereal." Max's tone was playful and sarcastic.

"All right, all right... you two are right. How about tomorrow? I promise to be up earlier tomorrow." Logan looked down at the little boy in his lap and made a silly face then smiled.

"Sounds good to me!" Max finished what she was doing and stepped a few feet towards Logan, reaching an arm around his neck and kissing his mouth, careful to keep a distance between her and the baby below her.

"How about I take this man and let you get something to eat." Max pulled away from him and set the baby's food on the counter in the middle of the kitchen then reached down to take her small son. She lifted him onto her hip then positioned herself on one of the high stools. She sat him on her knee facing the counter and got everything ready in order for him to start eating.

Logan sat still for a moment, watching Max feed the baby then looking over at Jaden who was putting her dishes in the sink. He smiled to himself then pushed off towards the refrigerator.

"Jaden, honey, could you grab me a bib from Atley's room? Please?" Max soon realized that her small son was still messy even at 16 months. She turned towards the living room where her daughter had returned to and asked again.

"Jaden? Like now, please?" Max focused her attention on trying to keep Atley's face clean even though it seemed impossible. He loved to feed himself and didn't care that he ruined his clothes in the process.

Jaden slowly approached with a bib in her hand and tossed it to her mother on the way to the living room again.

"Thanks, baby." Max put it around Atley's neck and hoped for the best.

"We might as well start setting him a place at the table," Logan turned to Max with a plate holding toast on his lap. "The kid eats more than our six year old does." He laughed and wheeled past Max and into the living room where his daughter was curled up on the couch once again with the television remote in her hand.

Max laughed at his comment and continued to sit with her son on her knee, making a note to pick up the pieces of food that he was continuously dropping onto the spotless floor.

When entering the room, Logan pushed himself to one end of the couch, on the opposite end from his daughter. He locked the brakes on his chair and leaned forward to set the plate of toast on the glass coffee table. Quickly and efficiently he swung his body from his chair to the couch and again leaned forward to retrieve the plate.

"Do you want a piece, Jay? I didn't put anything on this one." Logan looked towards his daughter with a caring expression.

"Nope," she shook her head. "I'm not hungry anymore, dad. Cereal... remember?" She didn't bother to look at him, she just kept her eyes on the television set in front of her.

Logan nodded and began to devour the toast. A few minutes later he glanced towards the direction of the kitchen where he heard the tapping of small feet on the floor. He saw a blur of dark hair and red pajamas coming to where he sat. Knowing what was going to happen he quickly placed the glass plate onto the table in front of him just in time to grab the toddler that came careening towards him with a huge smile and bright eyes.

"Well, aren't we quite the energetic little guy this morning!" Logan helped Atley climb onto the couch next to him and the little boy snuggled in close to his father. Logan's right arm made it's way around the body of his son while the other rested on the couch's arm rest. They sat in silence for a moment before a tiny voice shrieked when his neck began to be tickled.

"Who's making all that noise!" Max slowly stood from her kneeling position behind the couch and giggled when she saw the expression on Atley's face when she leaned down over him to look at him upside down.

"No tickle, ma ma!" The toddler's mouth turned into a frown.

"Ah, baby... I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Max winked at him as she said it. She then came around and stepped between Logan's legs and the table to sit with her family. Plopping down gently she reached for Jaden's ankle and easily pulled her along on the smooth surface so she was sitting closer. Jaden smiled as Max wrapped her arms around her and nestled her into the fluffy robe.

"...Although crime has significantly decreased in many of the sectors over the last few years, Seattle is far from being rid of the criminals that cause mayhem on our city's streets." The newscaster continued to report about events taking place in Seattle. In a matter of seconds the screen flashed images and footage documenting everything from the baby born being born in the middle of their local market to the murder that took place just blocks away. Max quickly reached for the remote before her daughter could protest.

"Okay, TV off. Everybody up!" She patted Jaden's leg and gave Atley a squeeze before reaching around and poking Logan's shoulder. He leaned his head back to look at her and was met with her loving expression. He grinned and shifted so that he was sitting more upright. Logan lifted Atley up and placed him on his little feet next to the edge of the couch.

"We've got to get moving, bud." Logan scooted forward on the couch and reached for his chair. Transferring into it and situating himself took only seconds. Atley fingered the glass plate with multiple crumbs on it that was inches away and started to push it off the edge of the low table. Logan grabbed the plate and his small son with one arm before it went crashing to the hard floor.

"No, no, little man. Don't do that again. It will hurt you if it breaks. Okay?" Logan's tone turned serious as he spoke to the toddler.

Max knew Atley didn't like to disciplined; she guessed that it was her own rebelliousness shining through in the form of her offspring. She watched with Jaden still at her side as Logan set the plate in his lap and released the brakes on his chair. Atley's lip began to quiver as Logan was about to move away.

"I don't think this little guy likes to be told what to do, what do you say?" Max laughed a little before standing and scooping up the little boy into her arms.

"I'd say you're right," Logan started to push forward and into the kitchen. Max began to walk towards the bedroom with Atley in her arms.

"Hey, Jay," once in the kitchen Logan opened the door to the stainless steel dishwasher and pulled out the bottom shelf. "You want to give me a hand real quick?" Jaden hopped off the couch and strutted off into the kitchen. Logan was sitting next to the opened dishwasher and was carefully taking out clean plates and sitting them on the counter top. He continued by taking out the silver ware and placing it on the counter next to the plates. Jaden stacked the plates together and was tall enough on her tip toes to easily slide them into the cabinet above the counter. Logan wheeled himself backwards a little ways and opened a drawer. He began putting the silver ware in while Jaden slid out the top shelf of the dishwasher to take out the glasses and bowls. She also put those away while her father took the few pots and pans and stored them in the cabinets under the counter tops.

"I only counted to one hundred and seventy this time... that's faster than we've ever done it." Jaden lifted the door of the dishwasher back up and walked past it, stopping next to her father.

"It's a new record then," Logan put his hand up and Jaden gave him the high five he was expecting. He smiled and leaned over to her before kissing her forehead. "I'll get the rest, you go see what your mom is doing." He put his hands on his wheels and moved forward, positioning himself in front of the sink.

"'Kay," she smiled and departed the kitchen happily.

Logan reached over and opened the dishwasher door again, pulling out the shelves. He quickly loaded it back up again with dirty dishes from the sink and wiped his hands on a nearby towel before turning off the overhead light that was no longer needed since the morning sunlight was shining brightly through the windows of the penthouse.

TBC...


	2. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own "Dark Angel" or ANY of the characters in it.

A/N: More of a peek into their family life. The heart of this story is in the chapters to come.

Read and review, please. I'm open to suggestions as well.

"Yep, six of those... and two of the others." Max was normally calling out orders when they shopped for their groceries. Over the years she had realized that she too could cook if she took the proper route. Tonight was one of the nights that week when it her turn to cook dinner. She tossed a few items into a bag and paid for them happily. She and her daughter turned to leave the stand and hurriedly made their way down the aisle. Logan was close behind Max and Jaden with Atley and a full bag of vegetables sitting comfortably on his lap as he wheeled along the narrow walk ways. Sunday afternoons was the time that they packed up the kids and headed to the open air market a few miles from home. It had become a ritual for the family of four. Max and Jaden slowed their pace and stepped off to the side in order to wait for Logan and the toddler who easily became distracted and was often hard to keep sitting still. When Max saw the tips of brown hair sticking up through spaces between other pedestrians she grinned.

"We thought we had lost you there for a minute," Max stepped closer and leaned down to Atley who was leaning back onto his father's chest with a tired look in his eye. She wiped her hand across her son's forehead and ran her thumb down his cheek.

"Nope, still here. As always," Logan nodded and smiled at Jaden who reached for the bag on her father's lap.

"Did you get strawberries, dad?" The six year old opened the bag and peered inside, looking up with a disappointed expression on her face when she found that there were none.

"Not in season, Jay. Sorry." He grimaced and frowned before smiling in hopes of redeeming himself. Jaden shrugged her shoulders and shifted from one foot to the other, becoming increasingly bored.

"There are those beautiful children you never let come visit anymore!" A loud but gentle voice came from behind Logan. He turned and was met with the beaming smile of one of his neighbors at Fogle Towers. She was a forty-something divorcee who didn't have kids of her own.

"Ya know, my house is pretty quiet these days. Send 'em down whenever you feel like, okay?" She was carrying three sacks, all of which were stuffed full.

"Might have to take you up on the offer, Grace. One day soon, all right?" Max stated, hoping that Grace was understanding her underlying meaning. After all, parents needed time to themselves without the kids anyway.

Grace nodded in agreement and leaned down to Jaden, brushing a curl out of her face. "Logan, this one is looking more and more like you everyday. Well, all except for that gorgeous hair she's got. She didn't get it from you!" Jaden smiled and looked up at her mother who was gazing down at her.

Logan was laughing and glanced towards Jaden. She did indeed take after him. Their eyes were nearly the same color, their skin tone matched and last but not least they still had the same shade of hair. Even at 39, Logan didn't have even one gray hair and he was proud of it. Other men in his family would have heads almost full of gray by the time they were 40.

"And him! Look at this guy," Grace was leaning down to Atley and took a small hand in hers, shaking it briefly. "You're getting to be such a big boy!" Atley grinned at her and his brown eyes were shining brightly. "Yes," Grace said as she straightened back up and looked between the children's mother and father. "You two sure do make the prettiest babies I've _ever_ seen." Grace annunciated the 'ever'. Max was smiling.

"Yep, I do believe we did okay," Max laughed and nodded.

Grace sighed and looked around at the four of them with a sweet smile on her face. "All right, I'm going to get out of here. Too crowded for me!" She smiled and started to walk forward waving at everyone as she went.

"See ya, Grace. " Logan called after her. He then glanced down at Atley who was starting to lean to one side, looking as though he would topple over soon.

"Let's get this crew home, Max. This one is nodding off on me," Logan gestured to Atley with his eyes. He then reached around and gently tickled the little boy's tummy. "Wake up, little man." He leaned down and placed a kiss on top of his son's head before placing both hands on his wheels and pushing forward. Max took Jaden's hand in hers and held the two bags of produce with the other. She followed right behind Logan for the several feet to the new car they had treated themselves to about three years previously.

Once they were at the car and had the kids loaded in, Logan quickly made the trip back to Fogle Towers, the place they had called home for most of the years that they were together. When they were in the usual parking space, Max opened the back door and took a sleeping Atley out of his car seat. She gently pulled him close to her body, securing him with her arm. On the other side, Jaden was climbing out of the car with both grocery bags in her hands. She closed her door with a kick of her foot while Logan closed his and made sure that the doors were locked. The four of them quietly made their way to the downstairs entrance and weren't disturbed until the new guard in the lobby cleared his throat in preparation to speak.

"Afternoon Mr. Cale, Mrs. Cale." he lowered his tone at sight of the sleeping child Max was holding. Jaden raised her hand and waved three fingers through the handles of the bags while Logan slowed and nodded at the friendly guard.

"How long have you been here, Rex? Five months?" Logan was smiling. "You know you don't need to keep up the 'Mr.' and 'Mrs.' thing. 'Logan' and 'Max' will do." He was nodding, hoping that the new guard would someday catch on.

"Right, uh, Logan... and Max," Rex nodded in agreement. "Sorry. The boss just wants to make sure we keep things proper around here... ya know." He was looking nervous.

"It's fine," Logan chuckled and pushed off again towards the elevator. Max stopped next to him and with her free hand pushed the button while Logan reached into jacket pocket for his set of keys. When the ding of the elevator signaled it's arrival and the doors slid open they all made their way in. Logan being the last as he had to push his wheels up and over the slight lip where the elevator floor didn't quite meet the ground floor. While he turned to face forward Max reached up and pushed the lit button reading "PH."

"Are you _ever_ going to tell him that we're not married?" Max asked Logan as she chuckled.

"I'll tell him... eventually. The poor guy has a lot of names to keep track of as it is. I don't want to confuse him any more than he already is." He looked up at her with a smug smile on his face and turned back to the doors in front of him.

The elevator was silent for the moments it took to reach their floor. Logan wheeled to the front door and quietly unlocked the door, careful not to jingle his keys. He pushed the door open and wheeled in with Jaden right behind. Max and the sleeping baby then followed and Logan waited until everyone was in before he shut the door silently.

"I'm going to put him down," Max whispered as she walked to the child's bed room. Jaden carried the lightweight bags to the kitchen and heaved them onto the counter.

"Heavy?" Logan said as he came in after her, tossing his key ring onto the counter as well.

"Not even!" She shook her head and grinned. Her expression turned surprised suddenly and she looked at her father. Logan had a questioning look on his face and was about to ask what was wrong when she blurted something out.

"I forgot to tell you... I need to bring drinks tomorrow to my game!" Her eyes were wide.

Logan laughed. "That's it? I thought you were going to tell me there was a mouse on my head or something." He breathed a sigh of relief before he chuckled and smiled at her. "Let's go get these drinks then, Jay." He wheeled forward and stopped at the counter picking up his keys again. "You want to drive?"

Jaden squinted at him. "Dad, I'm not even old enough." She said deadpan. And then she gave him a mischievous grin. "Oh, right." Logan knew she knew he was joking. "I'll tell your mom and meet you in the elevator," He said as she opened the front door and he turned down the hall way. Before he reached Atley's room, Max came out of it and closed the door quietly. She looked at him with a look of relief. "Asleep?" Logan asked. Max nodded and walked towards him.

"Jay forgot about getting drinks for tomorrow night, I'll take her to go pick some up." Logan wheeled around and made his way back to the door.

"Don't get the orange flavored ones... all the girls hate them." Max called from the kitchen where he could hear her unpacking the grocery bags.

"All right, see you in a little bit." He opened the front door and saw Jaden standing outside of the closed elevator doors. When she saw him she quickly pushed the button. "You ready?" He asked as he pulled up next to her. She nodded and he leaned over to give her a nudge with his arm. She retaliated by leaning back into him with a lot more force. Logan laughed and wheeled into the elevator as soon as it arrived with his daughter standing at his side.

Once they reached the underground parking garage Jaden spoke up. "Can I sit in the front seat? Please! Please! Please!" She was picking up her pace as they made the trek to the car.

"Hmm..." Logan stalled on purpose. Jaden stopped a few feet from the car and looked at him. She tilted her head to the right and waited for him to answer.

"Yeah, I guess." He nodded and before he reached the driver's side of the car he wheeled around to the passenger door and reached into his jacket pocket for the keys. He unlocked the door and opened it for his daughter, making sure that she was in and buckled before he closed it and returned to his side. Transferring from his chair to the seat took a few seconds and taking apart the chair took only seconds on top of that. Soon, they were out of the garage and driving towards a small supermarket that had flourished recently. Picking up the sports drinks for Jaden's soccer team took only a matter of minutes and then they were back in the car.

"Can you turn on the radio?" Jaden asked as she looked out the passenger side window. Logan did as he was asked.

"Dad..." Jaden looked down and at her feet that didn't quite touch the floor.

"Jay..." Logan looked over at his young daughter.

"A girl on my team," she paused. "Told me that you weren't my soccer coach because you couldn't walk and her daddy was because he could." Jaden looked towards her father with innocent eyes and a pouty lip.

Logan was surprised with what she said and took a moment to collect his thoughts. He didn't let Jaden see on the outside what he was secretly feeling on the inside.

"Well, Jay," he started off slowly. "That's not why I'm not the coach for your team. I mean, I _could_ be your coach." He glanced towards her and nodded with confidence. "I'm not your coach because I don't know a lot about soccer, and don't you want to win most of your games?" He looked at Jaden who was nodding in agreement. "Well then you need to have someone who knows what they're doing," Logan let out a little laugh.

"So then it's not because you use your chair and can't walk?" Jaden straightened up in her seat and adjusted the seat belt across her chest.

"That's exactly right," Logan looked over at her with a smile.

"Can I tell her that? The girl on my team?" Her eyes drifted towards him and a smile played on her lips. She didn't question him any further.

"You sure can, Jay." He nodded and pulled the car into the underground parking garage.

A short time later they were back in the penthouse and entered the kitchen to find Max standing over the kitchen sink peeling carrots.

"We're back, mom!" Jaden walked right over to the sink and looked over the edge at the shavings.

"How's it coming?" Logan said as wheeled over to the counter. He groaned as he lifted the case of sports drinks off his lap and onto the surface.

"Oh, it's 'coming' just fine." Max looked over at Jaden and handed her some peeled carrots. "Take these over to the stove, would ya?" Max patted her daughter on the back with one hand and walked over to where Logan had left the all important drinks for tomorrow evening's game.

"Good going, no orange flavored!" She smiled and walked past him while squeezing his shoulder gently.

"Yeah, well..." he nodded and wheeled over to Jaden at the stove. She was putting the carrots on a plate next to the burners. "Need any help, Max?" He questioned.

"Um, yeah. Cut those will ya?" Max gestured to the carrots. She leaned over and handed him a knife. He quickly picked it up and pulled the plate over to where he could reach it better. He set both the knife and plate on his lap and wheeled backwards to the counter in the middle of the kitchen. He set the plate and knife on the counter and transferred up onto one of the high stools with ease. Jaden came over and climbed up onto the stool next to him and watched him cut with her chin in her hands.

Max continued doing another part of the meal preparation at the sink. "So tomorrow... what time will you be done at work? I want to get to the game by 5:30." Logan no longer did his Eyes Only work in the secrecy of his own home. About four years before he had started to lease an office space in one of the nicer buildings downtown. The office was disguised as a branch of Cale Industries, and although Logan did indeed get some work done for the family business that he so much hated there, it was mainly used for Eyes Only related issues. Logan still was a freelance writer and did a few articles or columns every month for various publications.

He had roped in three individuals who were former informants to help him with the cause full time. They worked with Logan five days a week in the office sorting through information and uncovering secrets. Of course they didn't know that they were working with Eyes Only himself, they not only thought of Logan as an assistant to Eyes Only but as their boss too. The space where the office was located was very private and was on a floor where no one ever asked questions. Nor did his family ask questions. No one ever came to check up on progress so they were pretty much left alone with the thought that they were as protected as needed. The computer equipment was located in Logan's private office, along with the cameras that were used for the Eyes Only broadcasts that didn't interrupt television programming as often anymore. Eyes Only was still a main part of Logan's life and he had just found ways to fit everything else in as well.

"I'd say by 5:00. I'll meet you guys there." Logan finished slicing the last carrot and looked over at Jaden with a smile. "I predict," he said casually and with confidence. "That you're going to make the winning goal, Jay. What do you think?" She grinned at him. "I think yes!" Logan slid the plate of cut carrots over to Jaden. "Want to bring those to your mom?" Jaden slid down off the stool and reached back for the plate. She quickly brought it over to Max who then deposited them into a pot with a steamer on the stove.

"Thanks, baby." Max smiled down at her and took the dirty plate to the sink. "Almost ready, guys! Time to set the table I think." Max got out three plates and 3 glasses, two of which were wine glasses, from the cabinet. She carried them over to the dining room table and set everything in place.

"Want to get the silver ware, Jay?" Max asked from the table.

Logan watched Max from where he was sitting but his attention was brought to a whimper coming from Atley's bedroom.

"I'll get him," he said as he turned and lowered himself back down into his chair. He unlocked his brakes and set off for the hall way.

Jaden brought three forks, three knives, and three spoons over to the table and carefully placed them in their appropriate spots while concentrating. Max took a step back and looked at the table.

"Napkins!" Jaden exclaimed. Max placed her hand on top of Jaden's head and ran her fingers through her curls as she started for the drawer containing the cloth napkins.

"Yeah, those would help." Max smiled and took one to put next to the place setting she was nearest to when her daughter came back to the table.

In Atley's bedroom, Logan pushed open the door and entered quietly. If his son wasn't really awake yet, he didn't want to get him up if it wasn't necessary. Sure enough, the toddler was laying on his back with his eyes wide open in his crib. Logan approached and leaned down with his arms on his knees to look at Atley through the columns of the crib. When Atley saw his dad he rolled over to one side and put his face right up to Logan's.

"Hey, big guy." Logan said softly as he straightened back up in his chair and lowered down the side of the crib. "Just needed a power nap, huh?" The baby sat up and looked up at his father with a smile. He reached for him with small arms. Logan picked him up and pulled him to his chest with one hand under his bottom and another around his back. As soon as Atley felt the warm material of Logan's shirt he turned his face and laid his head onto his father's shoulder. He sighed a small sigh and reached for shirt material to hang on to. Logan rubbed his back for a minute.

"How's the diaper situation, little man?" He pulled his son away from his chest and turned him around. Sitting him down on his lap with the baby's back against his chest he went over to the changing table. Logan lifted Atley up and placed him on the table that was the perfect height for someone not standing. While he quickly changed the diaper, Atley became chatty and tried so hard to form a sentence.

"Well, is that right?" Logan said back to him with a smile on his face. Once he was finished, Logan lifted his son back up and stood him on his knees. Atley reached for his father's face and scratched at Logan's scruff on his cheeks.

"You've got a few years until you too will be shaving. Or _not_ shaving." Logan laughed as he turned the toddler around and sat him down again. "Let's go see your mama."

Moments later they were in the kitchen and Max was spooning out food onto plates while she stood at the dining room table. Jaden was sitting in her usual spot and Logan wheeled over to the high chair that was kept against the wall by the table. Max put the pot she was holding down on the table and bent over in order to pick up Atley excitedly.

"Hello my son!" She smiled and held him up in the air before hugging him close. He laughed at her actions. When he was next to the high chair he had pulled closer to the table, Logan reached for the pot Max had put down. He finished filling her plate and pushed it aside. Max put Atley in the high chair and sat down next to Jaden, on the opposite side from the toddler and Logan. Logan poured two glasses of wine and carefully slid one across to Max. Picking up his glass, he and Max clinked their glasses together without saying anything. Then the family started to eat a proper dinner like a proper family should.


	3. Stop and Go

Disclaimer: "Dark Angel" is property of Fox, Cameron and Eglee. The characters in it sure aren't mine. Some characters in this so far _are_ mine though.

A/N: I know, I know... it's all "picture perfect" so far. Don't fret, for that is not where the story lies. The summary is not deceiving; everything _will_ be turned upside down. Just give me time to develop, and give this story a chance.

Did you notice from the last chapter (or not notice for that matter...) that Max and Logan ARE NOT married? Did that catch anyone off guard? I wanted to get away from the predictable happy, married couple thing.

There a lot of things that have yet to be explained. Explanations to all sorts of things are soon to come... bare with me!

Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, please read and review!

* * *

Early on a Sunday afternoon exactly three weeks later, Max was alone at home with the children. Logan had gone out earlier to tie up a few loose ends with a case Eyes Only was working on. The penthouse was quiet. Max was doing her best housekeeper impression by doing laundry. She had tried so hard over the years to keep the folds in the towels straight and to not wrinkle any shirts although it didn't come so easy. To her, being able to cook food that was edible was enough of a duty, being able to do laundry was a sometimes added bonus. With her keen sense of hearing, Max could easily decipher that Jaden and Atley were in the living room. They were down on the floor playing together quietly, which almost never happened. While she finished loading the wet clothes into the dryer, she heard the phone ring. Quickly finishing her task, she made it to the phone just in time.

Looking at the caller ID, Max didn't recognize the number. She answered anyway. "Hello!" She still had her one of a kind attitude. When she heard nothing on the other end, she responded again, louder this time. "Hello!" Still nothing. She ended the call and walked briskly into the living room where both kids looked up at her when she entered.

"He stinks, mom." Jaden jabbed a finger at Atley with a disgusted look on her face. Max laughed at this and at that moment was so happy that she had become a mother all those years ago.

* * *

Logan returned a little while later to a bustling household. The toys were no longer contained in each of the children's rooms but were scattered on the glossy hardwood floor in every direction. The kids were no longer playing quietly together in the living room. What Logan saw was a small Atley screaming and chasing Jaden. Jaden was too fast for him and he often stumbled and fell, but being the tough little boy that he was, he got right back up and started waddling after her again. Neither of his kids noticed Logan as he passed by. He chuckled as he took off his jacket and laid it across the back of a chair in the living room.

"Max! We've got some rowdy ones in here!" Logan called as he wheeled towards the kitchen. When he didn't find her there he went to the bedrooms where he found Max rummaging through a dresser drawer in Jaden's room.

"Hey." He poked his head into the room and wondered what she was doing.

"Hey yourself," she said with a bitter tone. Max briefly looked up at him then back down at the drawer where she started to toss things over her shoulder and onto the floor behind her. Logan watched the items of clothing fly through the air and then land on the ground. He cleared his throat.

"What, uh, are you doing?" He reached up and scratched the back of his head.

"What do you think? I'm looking for something!" Max's brow was furrowed and her hair was a mess. She had never before looked like a mother than she did right then.

"Oh... right," Logan nodded. "Can I help?" He wheeled closer. "What exactly are you trying to find?" He stopped next to her and bent forward to pick up some clothes that had been tossed aside. He was surprised to see her so out of character. She normally kept a cool head and never let the small things get to her. This time was was odd change of pace.

"Your daughter says she just HAS to wear all blue tomorrow at school. Some activity," Max waved her hand around. She referred to the children as only Logan's when she was upset as a way to not take responsibility for them when they got on her nerves. Logan nodded. "So...?" He piled the clothes onto his lap.

"Blue shirt with red stitching. We're looking for a blue shirt with red stitching!" Max became increasingly annoyed. She dropped down to pull out the bottom drawer and started rummaging through that one as well. The kids sounded like they were enjoying themselves in the other parts of the penthouse.

"Would you _please _go see if they've hurt themselves yet!" Her hands were clenched around two bunches of clothes and she shook them exasperatedly.

"Sure," he said calmly. Logan took the pile of clothes he was compiling and tossed it onto the bed before leaving. While he was making his way to the living room he heard the kid's laughs coming from behind and he quickly turned his chair. Putting out his arm, he caught Jaden around her middle softly and a few seconds after that he was successful in slowing Atley down.

"Hey, hey, hey," Logan still held both of his children. They were both out of breath and on the verge of panting. "Slow down you two, all right?" He said through a laugh. He released Jaden who laughed and sprinted back to the living room. Atley watched her go and wanted to follow so badly, but Logan still had a hold his hand.

"Listen, little man," Logan leaned down to his son and spoke seriously. "You gotta be good, okay?" Atley wasn't in the mood for listening and showed it by swatting Logan's forearm with his free hand. Somehow Logan let go of the hand he was holding and Atley quickly tried to go back into the living room to continue the fun with his sister. "Hey!" The little boy didn't turn around but just kept on moving forward. Logan leaned back in his chair and shook his head. Just then Max came from the bedrooms fully dressed holding her leather jacket.

"I'm going out," she said as she passed by him. "Be back in a little bit." Logan didn't question her but sat where he was until he heard the front door shut with force.

* * *

Max didn't know where she was going, she just had to get out and in a hurry. It wasn't often that she thought she couldn't take it anymore, but then again she also allowed herself to take several breaks from the kids. She exited the building through the lobby downstairs and began to walk. As she walked briskly through the semi-crowded sidewalks she had a weird feeling. Something wasn't right that particular day. Something was off. She tried to process everything in her head while she moved down the city streets and away from home. Had she forgot something she was supposed to do that day? No, that wasn't it. Where they supposed to go somewhere? No, not that either. Was she supposed to get...

"Hey! Watch it!" Max had been looking towards the ground in front of her as she walked and was nearly knocked over by someone ramming right into her shoulder. She turned to see to had hit her and stepped back a few feet when she turned and saw that they were standing behind her, waiting.

"I just knew you'd still be in this city," the man's head was down but he soon raised it and had a smile plastered on his face.

"Alec?" Max said in a surprised way. "What are you doing here?" She stepped closer but didn't let her guard down.

"Got sick of Boston. I have to say that I'm surprised you stuck around though," he slid his hands into the pocket of his dark pants.

"Yeah well," Max nodded. "I'm surprised to see you too." She said her words tightly and without any expression.

Alec was grinning suspiciously and looked around. "Well, here I am." He looked back at Max.

"Wait," she stepped even closer to him. "It was you. On the phone. You called the penthouse," her eyes were narrowing. It was like she just put all the pieces of a puzzle together.

Alec chuckled. He nodded before answering. "Knew I'd find you there also," he tilted his head forward. "Some things never change."

Alec hadn't left on good terms six and a half years ago. After the Terminal City escapade, he had wanted Max to leave the city. If she didn't go with him, he had at least wanted her to leave with someone else. Alec just thought it would be better to get out and stay out of Seattle no matter what it cost. They had stayed in Terminal City until the last of the transgenics were out safely. Max had refused to leave however. Logan had refused to leave as well, because he thought that the hunt for Eyes Only was miniscule compared to the other issues plaguing the world. Max convinced herself of the fact that she was not staying for Logan. She reasoned that it was her real home then and that it was the place she had been in longest. She didn't want to give that up yet, not for some promise of a new life. She was beginning to really like the one she had already made for herself. The life she lived in Seattle. So Alec picked up and left without looking back. Max stayed behind while the other Manticore "alumni" went their separate ways.

Max and Alec stood in silence for a moment. Alec shifted on his feet and looked at Max. "Yeah," he said trying to break the moment. "You wanna go get a drink or something?" He pulled his hands out of pocket and shoved them into the pockets of his light jacket.

"Or something?" Max asked. When Alec nodded she shook her head. "No, I'll pass." She was staring him straight in the eye.

"Maybe take a rain check?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Max drew her lips together. This conversation was becoming more and more awkward.

"So, instead of waiting for you to come bounding out of Logan's building, I should just call you there?" Alec's grin widened.

Max looked down and then back up at Alec. "Why would you need to call me?" She shifted her eyes and looked at the people passing them by.

"What! Are... are you kidding me? So we can catch up, Max." He studied her with his eyes.

"Fine, maybe we can," she paused and looked at him seriously. "But just so you know... I'm not looking to get myself into trouble anymore. A lot has changed." She nodded her head.

"No shit. You're not joking when you say a lot has changed. It's like you're a different person, Max." Alec was beginning to get cocky.

"Whatever, Alec." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, before leaning to one side and thrusting out her hip.

"Hey, I'm only stating the truth here. Almost seven years and it's a whole new Max. What the hell happened!" He wasn't smiling.

Max quickly stepped closer to him and poked a finger into his chest. "I have responsibilities now. _That's_ what happened." She said through her teeth.

Alec nodded condescendingly. "'Responsibilities'. Right. That's fine," he put his hands up with the palms facing towards Max. "I come back for a nice visit and it looks like you could care." He turned to leave but Max jerked his elbow and spun him around.

"I have children, Alec. Okay!" She let go of his arm. She stepped closer to him and got into his face. "You know what? No. I don't need to explain myself to you. You're the one who left." Alec started to laugh and leaned his back.

"You're a mother? Wait, and let me guess... Logan's the father." He tipped his head forward again. "That's the best thing I've heard all day." He scratched his forehead and tried not to laugh again. "When are you going to introduce me to the kids?" He looked up.

"_Right_," she stepped back and crossed her arms. "Like that's gonna happen! They don't know about you... or anything else relating to the past for that matter. And that's how it's going to stay." The tone of her voice was becoming edgy.

"Fine. Have it your way." He began to back up. "I'll be here until Thursday if you want to talk." Max stood still as he left, her arms still crossed. "I'm staying at the Red Light Motel downtown. I'm sure you know where it is." Alec said as he turned around and started to walk away.

Max watched him leave for a moment before walking forward again. She was now more wound up than she was when she left the penthouse. She grumbled under her breath as she turned a corner and headed a few blocks down to the place that she most often went to in seek of comfort, Original Cindy's apartment.

"That was it! Alec. Him showing up, like that! I felt it. Like all day." Max shook her head fiercely as she spoke to Cindy while they sat with pillows in their lap on the couch.

"The nerve of that guy! I could just... kill him!" Max was looking at Cindy for assurance. Cindy nodded in agreement. While Max continued to rant about the surprise visit from the guy who hadn't tried to contact her in a little less than seven years, it grew dark outside. Time had seemed to fly by, but Max appreciated the talk she had with her close friend. Once the sun had set, Max looked towards the window and sighed. She threw the pillow aside and stood up. Cindy stood as well and fixed the fluffy pillows on her overstuffed and worn couch.

"I better get home, they're probably waiting on me to eat dinner." She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed her jacket that she had deposited when she walked in. Max said her goodbyes to Cindy, who was collecting her own things in order to go out as well, and decided to take the stairs down instead of using the rickety old elevator that hadn't been renovated in years. Once she was back out on the street, Max headed towards the direction she had come from. After walking a few feet, she noticed that the streets were unusually crowded. Traffic was almost at a stand still. It was nearly 6:30 and there were people rushing around her, talking on their cell phones, walking rapidly. She wondered what the deal was. Looking up she saw a huge black cloud of smoke rising against the darkening sky from atop an area that she had estimated to be about eight miles away. She slowed her pace and listened closely to man who she presumed to be wealthy. He was talking on an expensive looking cell phone. She walked behind him for several feet and took in every detail of the conversation he was having.

"No, I'm fine. And no, I wasn't near it," the man seemed as though he was trying his hardest to keep his voice calm. Not quite knowing what had happened yet, Max looked around and noticed two women with tears in their eyes. She then realized that the street was quickly growing into a state of panic. She knew then that something terrible had gone down without her knowing about it. She whirled around in hopes of spotting Original Cindy. With more quickness in her step, Max went back to the direction she thought Cindy was heading. Almost running now, Max darted in between people and stopped every once in a while to try and see Cindy's curly brown hair. With no luck Max stopped in her tracks and gave up her short search.

"Dammit," Max muttered through gritted teeth. Her expression had grown into that of concern. She spun around again and started to jog back to where Fogle Towers stood. Almost knocking people down on her way, she started to run when she looked up and saw the windows of the penthouse floor. People were standing in the streets in front of the building, and for those that were driving, they were leaning out their windows looking up at the sky. She knew without looking that they were staring at the black smoke that was billowing up from somewhere not far away. Darting through the door to the lobby, Max ran straight by Rex, the guard. He shouted to her as she went by, before bolting up the stairs.

"Elevator is out! At least for right now!" He stood up from the stool he was perched upon and cupped a hand around his mouth so his voice would be more audible, little did he know, Max had heard him just fine.

To be continued...


	4. These Mishaps

Disclaimer: I do not own "Dark Angel" or any of the elements in the story. It belongs to Fox, James Cameron and Charles Eglee.

A/N: First of all, thank you for the reviews. It makes me feel good to know that there are some of you who are reading this story. But according to the newly installed counter (handy little thing!), a lot more than 10 (as of now) people are reading and reviewing this story... so, go ahead and post a review if you haven't already! Please? It would really help me to learn what you think.

I hope I'm not veering too far off course and that this chapter isn't too 'out there.'

This one is a little longer than the rest. I just couldn't stop writing!

Let me know what you think.

* * *

Max burst through the front door of the penthouse. She walked further into the home and looked from left to right. Her eyes searching for her family. 

"Logan? Are you here?" Max called out as she walked quickly from the living room to Logan's office and then into the kitchen.

"Yeah! ... Bathroom!" Logan called over his shoulder as he was leaning down and trying to bathe Atley in the bathtub in he and Max's bathroom. Max entered the bathroom quickly and wiped the concerned expression from her face when she saw that everyone was okay. Jaden was sitting on the edge of the tub facing Logan in her pajamas looking squeaky clean. Logan was scooted forward on the seat of his chair and was bending down with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a firm grip on Atley who was happily splashing in the shallow water. Max came closer and knelt down in front of Jaden and next to Logan.

"Dad let me take my bath in this tub by myself, Mom!" Jaden's face was gleaming. "I told ya I wouldn't drown!" She turned to her mother with a look of invincibility. Max smiled and nodded. "Okay, then I guess you _are_ old enough... don't go crazy though. You're still not walking to school alone." Max said.

"Thought we should take our baths sort of early tonight," Logan looked at Max and bit his lip with a look of worry. She knew he wasn't saying all that he really wanted to. "Hey, Jay... you want to watch a movie in the big bed?" Logan turned to Jaden and raised his eyebrows enthusiastically. When her face lit up he replied, "Well maybe Mom can close the drapes so it's nice and dark while you watch it. Just like the real movie theater." Logan's eyes drifted to Max and he nodded. Max stood up and extended her hand to Jaden. "Sounds good," she nodded. "Let's go, baby." When Jaden hopped off the edge of the tub Max lead her into her and Logan's bedroom. Logan continued to wash Atley who was still enjoying himself in the warm water. He was preoccupied with a toy when Max came back in.

"This bathroom is the only room without windows. Needless to say we've been playing in the tub for a while now." Logan looked up at Max as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub where Jaden had been. "We were in the living room by the windows when it happened," Logan shifted his grip on the small boy sitting below him. "Thought it would be better if they didn't watch the whole thing unravel." Logan pursed his lips together and his voice became strained. "What exactly happened, Logan?" Max asked quietly. Logan glanced at her with eyes that held so much and before he could answer they're son cut in.

"Ma ma," Atley looked up and raised his arms, splashing himself in the face as his hands came up from below the water. He blinked rapidly while the water ran off his face. His eyelashes stuck together when he finally opened his bright eyes. He looked up at Max and grinned.

"Are you a little prune yet, my son?" Max leaned down and put her hand behind her small son's head, feeling his soft wet hair. He laughed and kicked his feet, making more splashes.

"I think you're done, pal. What do you say?" Logan released his grip on Atley and picked up a towel sitting nearby. He dried his own hands on it and leaned forward with his arms on his knees. Max reached across Logan and let the water out of the tub. She then took the towel he was holding and leaned down to pick the small boy up. She wrapped him in the towel and talked to him as she exited the bathroom. While Max got Atley dressed in the bedroom, Logan picked up the dirty clothes and tossed them into a hamper near the door. When Max came back into the bathroom Logan was straightening everything up that had been used in that evening's baths.

"They're watching a movie," Max closed the door to the bathroom until it was only open a crack and then she set the lid of the toilet down before sitting on it. He studied his right hand that was sitting on the rim of his wheel before taking a deep breath and looking up to meet her gaze. Logan turned his chair so he was facing her and spoke in a low voice.

"8th and McKinley Boulevard. They're not completely sure but the news said it had to have been at least three bombs on the ground floor of the building. Four of the surrounding buildings were affected as well," Logan's brow was beginning to tense. "Not sure what the death toll is yet." He dropped his head and looked up at Max again. "We could see it from here, Max. The kids watched it happen." He was frowning. Max ran a hand through her hair and shifted the position she was sitting in.

"I'm sorry," she slowly raised her head and looked at Logan. "I wasn't here," she shook her head.

"Don't say that." Logan reached his hand out to her and she took it willingly. "They're fine. It's all... fine." He pulled on her hand for her to come closer but instead he rolled forward a few inches until his knees bumped into her legs. Looking down he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I didn't mean to do that." He stifled a laugh before she leaned forward and took his face in her hands. While she was leaning in to him furtherthey felt a vibration. The shaking lasted for what they thought was about five seconds. Max had her hands on Logan's shoulders and his hand was on her thigh while they looked at each other intensely . They pulled away from each other when it stopped.

"What was that!" Max blurted out before jumping up and running into the bedroom. Logan turned and quickly followed her.

"Mom, what happened!" Jaden was sitting straight up in the bed with her hand on Atley who was looking up at Max for assurance. Logan came over to the side of the bed and stopped next to Max who was now sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"I don't know, baby." Max willingly took Atley who had crawled into her lap and put an arm around Jaden when she scrambled to sit by her. "Every thing's all right, guys. Really." Max said in a calm voice. She held them close for a moment. "How about we finish watching the movie. Yeah?" Max turned back to the television. "Here. How's this?" She was now fully sitting on the bed with her legs crossed underneath her. Atley was still sitting in her lap and Jaden was right next to her. Max turned to Logan and with a confused look on her face she mouthed the words, "What's going on?" Logan shook his head and motioned with a nod of his head that he would go find out.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate." He tilted his head to look at Jaden who was looking back at him with fear in her eyes. "Does anyone want some?" He was trying his best to sound confident. "Yes! I would love some. You want some, Jay?" Max nudged Jaden as she spoke. When the young girl nodded Logan made an attempt to smile. "Okay, give me a few minutes." He turned his chair towards the bedroom door and wheeled out while trying not to look as though he was confused and even scared himself. He quickly pushed to the windows in the living room and stopped abruptly when he saw what he thought had caused the vibration they had felt. He could make out another enormous cloud of smoke rising from somewhere that he assumed was about six blocks away. He craned his neck to try and see anything else but it was difficult because of the night sky. The lights around the area where the smoke was rising were out so his vision was impaired even further.

Logan quickly spun his chair around and went over to the television sitting nearby. Stopping in front of it he leaned forward and turned it on. As he turned the volume down he changed the channel to that of the news. Sure enough, there was a banner at the bottom of the screen that read "breaking story" which had been plastered in the same spot for quite some time that evening. While he closely listened to what the newscaster was reporting he glanced towards the window once more and shook his head when he saw the smoke.

"...Our news team is reporting another blast." The newscaster put a finger to his earpiece and nodded. "This one happening just minutes ago at," he fingered the piece in his ear again. "At Clifton and Wash Avenue, south of Rowan Street." The newsman shuffled the papers on his desk and regained his composure. "Officials are asking that you should not be alarmed at this time and to stay in your homes." Logan leaned in closer to the television and changed the channel to another news station.

"...please do not congregate on our city streets. It is unsafe and unnecessary." This newswoman was obviously reading from cue cards. Her eyes kept darting back and forth from the camera to something to the side of the camera. She began to stutter in her next sentence. "We have information coming in which tells us that," she paused and looked down. "These incidents are not accidental."

Logan turned the volume down completely but left the television on. He sighed and ran a hand over his face in order to smooth out his tense features. He put his hands on his wheels and pushed forward to the kitchen.

* * *

"All right, I've got one here." Logan said as he reentered the bedroom. "And Jay, I think it has your name on it." He stopped at the edge of the bed and lifted the cup from between his legs and leaned forward to give it to Jaden. "Careful... it's hot, okay?" She took it from her father. "Thanks." She turned back to the screen and put the cup to her rose colored lips.

"Max, you want to help me with the other ones?" He said as he reversed his chair and turned to the door.

"Sure," she replied and kissed the top of Jaden's head. While she lifted Atley off her lap she said, "Be right back." Max left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen where Logan was waiting, looking down at his hand that he was rubbing.

"This is not good, Max." He said stating the obvious. He looked up at her and shook his head before biting him bottom lip. "Six blocks west. Smaller than the last. This isn't a coincidence." He looked down and put both hands on his wheels, before pushing down and lifting himself off the seat to shift his position.

"Oh my God," Max's eyes met Logan's as he looked up. "The Red Light Motel! It's near 8th and McKinley." When Logan looked confused Max said, "Alec. It's where he's staying!"

"Alec? He's in Seattle?" Logan wheeled forward and looked up at Max who looked like she was about ready to start pacing around the room.

"Yes, I... I ran into him today on the street." She put both hands on her hips and started her inevitable pacing. Logan eyes followed her as she walked back and forth in front of him. "Well," he started to say. "What if something happened to him? I just brushed him off earlier." She interrupted Logan before he could finish. "What am I supposed to do?" She stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"We keep an eye on the news and see if anything comes up. You don't know that the motel was affected. Don't get yourself worked up here, Max." Logan words were delivered with a sense of calm and collectedness. Max nodded in agreement and briskly walked into the living room. She stood in front of the windows that overlooked the half lit city.

"Look at it, Logan." Max's voice was filled with sorrow as she spoke. When she heard him approach she turned around and looked down. He could clearly see that when her eyes fell closed tears squeezed their way out from underneath her eyelids. Just then there was a loud rapping on the front door.

"I'll get it, you go back in with the kids. The other cups are on the counter." Logan turned his chair and wheeled to the door. "Yeah?" He asked as he stopped by the door before opening it.

"It's Rex, Mr. Cale. The downstairs guard." Logan opened the door and looked up at Rex who held his hands together as if to keep them from shaking.

"I told your wife this earlier but the elevator is still not available." Logan let out a sigh and rotated his neck before slowly saying, "Really." Rex nodded quickly. "I don't know how long it will be until it will be working again and I just wanted to let you know ahead of time. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Cale ... uh, Logan." He looked uncomfortable before speaking again. "Were you thinking of leaving the building tonight, sir?"

"Uh, no. I... we... weren't." He shook his head. "But it has nothing to do with the power does it? Because everything in here works just fine." Logan's eyes were narrowing as he looked at Rex suspiciously.

As if he had been programmed to say it the way he did, Rex answered automatically. "The engineers will let us know when we can get it up and running again."

"Right," Logan paused. "Thank you though, Rex. I really appreciate it." Logan tried to look thankful for the man's help, even though he wasn't really any help at all.

"Okay, good night then. I better begin to tell everyone else in the building also." Rex turned to leave and Logan watched him turn and descend down the stairs that were located a few feet away from the elevator doors. He then closed the front door and locked it before wheeling back into the bedroom where Max was again on the bed sitting with the children. She held a mug of hot chocolate in her hand and was stroking Atley's head with the other. Jaden was leaning into Max with her small hand wrapped around her mother's upper arm. Logan pushed himself over to the bed side table where an empty cup sat. Next to it was a cup with steam rising off of the hot liquid. He lifted it to his lips and took a slow sip before turning around and facing the TV.

"Daddy?" Jaden said in a small voice from where she sat beside Max, on the other side of the bed. They were all leaned up against the headboard with the kids under the blankets all propped up on pillows with Max in the middle. "Yes, Jay?" Logan said in between sips of the hot chocolate. "Can you come here?" She was talking softly.

He wedged the cup between his legs and wheeled around the foot of the bed stopping at the edge on the side where Jaden was turned to, waiting for him to arrive.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He leaned onto his knees with his elbows and smiled at her.

"Can you sit by me?" She released her grip on Max's arm and looked at her father. She leaned back further and scooted into the many pillows that were behind her small back, giving him more room if he decided to.

"Sure," he smiled slightly, thinking that it wasn't the time to sit in bed while chaos ensued outside. Logan then sat the cup that had been held in place between his legs onto the bed side table and wheeled closer, so that his chair was parallel to the bed. He locked his brakes, all the while trying to be quiet about the process so as not to disturb the sound of the movie. After he transferred up onto the soft bed he reached behind Jaden with one arm and grabbed a hold of the top of the headboard, pulling himself closer to his daughter who needed comforting. Jaden wrapped both of her arms around Logan's right arm that was draped over her shoulder and held him tightly. She then returned her focus to the television screen and the movie that was playing on it.

Max looked down a few minutes later and saw that Atley was fast asleep. His long, dark eyelashes were laying on his cheek and his tiny chest rose and fell with every breath he took. "He's out," Max said, turning to Logan. They sat in silence for a few minutes before there was yet another loud knock at the front door. It was more of a pounding this time.

"I'll go see who it is," Max said as she lifted Atley gently and handed him over to Logan.

"I bet it's Rex again. Maybe to say that the elevator is working," Logan quietly said. "'Kay," was all that Max replied with. She swung her legs off the bed and left the bedroom while quickly walking to the front door when the loud pounding occurred again. "Hold on," Max said before opening the door. She half way smiled expecting to see Rex standing before her, but her expression completely changed when she saw who it really was.

"Max," Alec said dryly. "Glad you're here." His face showed no emotion.

"Alec!" Max was surprised by his appearance and stepped forward. "You're all right," she said through a forced smile.

"Yeah, well... I was close when the bomb went off, but not _tha_t close. The motel is almost destroyed and I had no where else to go." He looked down at the ground.

"I thought..." Max stopped herself before she went any further.

"Can I come in?" Alec asked in a flat tone.

Before answering, Max looked over her shoulder and thought about the three individuals in the bedroom. "Yeah, sure. Come in." She stepped back and opened the door wider, leaving him room to slip in. Once inside, Max closed the door quietly and locked it again. Alec looked around and stuck his hands deep in his pockets like he had earlier in the day.

Max lead him into the kitchen and motioned for him to sit at one of the stools at the counter. Once he was sitting with his arms extended on the countertop, he spoke again. "Thanks, by the way," he said. Max nodded and walked to the refrigerator. "Can I get you something?" She asked as she opened the door, her back now facing towards him.

"Something stiff would be nice." He said sarcastically. Max poked her head out from behind the door and looked at him quizzically. "Will a beer do?" When Alec nodded she brought over a bottle and handed it to him.

"I'll be right back. Help yourself to... whatever." She stalked out of the kitchen, went down the hallway and into her bedroom.

Bending over and leaning onto the bed with both her hands Max quietly said to Logan, "It's Alec. He's here." He immediately sat up straighter and looked at her with confusion.

"Here? Now?" He asked.

"Yes, here, now." Max said as she nodded her head once.

"Who's Alex?" Jaden tore her eyes away from the TV and looked up at Logan.

"Uh," Logan looked down at Jaden.

"His name is Alec, sweetie." Max said concentrating on the 'c' sound. "And he's my... friend, Jay."

"Oh," Jaden looked at Max and then back at the screen. Logan met Max's eyes and his brow tensed.

"So, he's okay?" Logan asked.

"Looks like it," Max leaned back up and crossed her arms across her chest. "He says he didn't have anywhere else to go."

"How'd he know to find you here?" Logan asked quietly.

Max hesitated before answering, "Lucky guess maybe." She nodded at him, not knowing what else to say. "I better get back out there," she uncrossed her arms and took a deep sigh.

"Do you want me to come with you? I mean," he stopped before finishing.

"Yeah, when you're ready to I guess." She nodded and turned towards the door, leaving once again. Logan was left watching her leave and shortly after he lifted Atley off of his lap. He leaned over and laid him down next to Jaden pulling the blanket up around his chest.

"You stay in here, all right Jay?" Logan said while scooting off the bed and dropping down into his chair.

"But the video," she said with a small yawn. "It's almost over."

"Well, I'll come back in a few minutes and put on another one, okay?" He said with a reassuring smile as he readied himself before unlocking his brakes.

"'Kay," she said as she yawned again and looked towards the TV.

Logan wheeled around the bed and left the room, closing the door slightly behind him. He pushed down the hallway and turned the corner leading to the kitchen. All sorts of questions were playing over and over in his head. How was he going to react when he saw Alec? Was he even the same? Could he keep his composure even at a time like this? Logan's mind went blank as soon as he entered the kitchen and looked up at Alec who was sitting at the counter. He slowed his chair and looked over at Max who was standing nearby, leaning against the counter next to the sink with her arms crossed looking uncomfortable.

"Hey, man." Alec said with a nod of his head. He clasped his hand around the beer bottle and took a long drink.

"Hey." Logan said with no real expression in his voice. He stayed where he was, not knowing if he should have come in right then.

Alec pulled the bottle away from his mouth and his eyes drifted down to Logan's chair. Logan saw him raise an eyebrow and answered even before Alec could say anything. "Cures are overrated. And money can only get a person so far." Logan's mouth formed into a straight line as he kept eye contact with Alec. When Alec looked away and nodded in understanding, he again reached for the beer bottle.

"It's mayhem out there. It took me hours just to get down here. Sector police aren't letting anyone through." Alec said after taking a swig.

"Well, good thing you made it." Logan said before pushing forward and turning in front of Max who stood up straighter when he passed by. Logan opened the refrigerator door and pulled out two more beer bottles, setting them in his lap and closing the door. Logan was wheeling the short distance to Max and had just tossed her a bottle when every light went out and they were left in complete darkness. Even though she had excellent eyesight in the dark, Max couldn't catch the bottle in time before it went crashing to the hard ground, shattering when it made contact with the floor at Max's feet.

* * *

To be continued... I'm not done quite yet! 


	5. The Day Has All But Ended

Disclaimer: I don't own "Dark Angel."

A/N: Words cannot express how thankful I am for ALL of your reviews. You all had such nice things to say about this story, and a few constructive criticisms that I did indeed take notice of. I am very appreciative that you took time out to tell me what you thought. But don't stop now... keep those reviews rolling in!

This chapter was shorter than I had anticipated it to be, but I wanted to keep the momentum flowing by posting another not long after the one before this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The sound of Alec hastily standing up from the stool followed by Max ripping open the drawer behind her were the only things heard next. Max turned on the flashlight she had found and shown it around the room, shining it in Logan's face who put a hand up to shield his eyes. Alec was backed away from the counter and was fully alert. When Max didn't hear any noise from the bedroom the kids were in, she laid the flashlight on the counter and it rolled from side to side, lighting mostly everything in the kitchen. She then quickly stalked out from the kitchen and to the bedroom without needing a light.

When she got to the bedroom door, she still heard nothing and opened it to find both of her children asleep on the bed all curled up with one another. They were completely unaware of what had just taken place and therefore were unfazed by it. She moved closer to the bed and listened carefully to their breathing. Deciding they were fine, she pulled the comforter they were both under a little tighter around their bodies and left the room, leaving the door wide open.

Returning to the kitchen, she only found Alec. He was again at the counter on the stool. She could tell his mind was working over time, he was trying to figure what was going on just as much as she was. Max gave him a questioning look as she passed by and went into the living room where she saw the light of the flashlight fill the room.

"Kids are okay," she said quietly to Logan. "They were asleep." She stood next to him at the window where the city was dark below. The only signs of light were down near the water, and even Max had to squint in order to see them flicker on the reflection of the calm water.

"Can you see anything?" Logan asked, thinking that she might be able to. "Not a thing." Max answered somberly. She moved over into the dining room where she peered out the windows from that angle. She looked in another direction and it was then that she saw it. Apparently another bomb had been set off. This time much closer to their building. Where once a warehouse and office complex stood, it was now flattened. Smoke and flames rose from the rubble below. Why hadn't they felt it this time? Or had they? She couldn't remember.

Again, there was pounding on the front door. What is it now? Max asked herself as she turned and looked over at Logan who was shining the flashlight in Max's direction. She quickly walked to the front door and without asking who was behind it, she flung it open. Two officers were standing there looking impatient.

"We are evacuating the building," one of the men said, holding a hand held light. "How many individuals are in this apartment?" Max was staring back at them with her mouth falling open slightly. She heard herself stutter while trying to tell them what they wanted to know. "Uh... there, there are five. Five of us." One of the uniformed men jotted the number down. She still hand her hand on the door and wanted so badly to slam it in the men's faces and pretend like they had never come. She thought that if she tried hard enough, she could make the entire night disappear. At the moment she found her hand creeping towards the smooth silver handle, she heard someone come up behind her. Spinning around she looked up at Alec who had a stern look on his rather smooth face.

"Sir," the other man who had not spoken yet said. "We are evacuating. Don't bother to bring belongings, just get out." Alec pulled the door open wider and sized up the men. "What exactly are we evacuating _for_?" He looked them up and down.

"I am not able to answer questions at this time, I just ask that you gather everyone up and leave." The man's voice changed as his expression turned from calm to becoming increasingly professional. He turned and his partner followed, they jogged down the steps. "Now! Please!" Max and Alec heard them shout back to them. Max shut the door loudly and turned to Alec.

"I saw. And this one makes three today." He cleared his throat. Max nodded as Alec cleared his throat. "And they're right, we need to get out." They began to walk back to kitchen unusually slow as Logan came in. "What was that all about?" He questioned. "They're evacuating us." Alec turned to him as he spoke.

Max started to walk and as she passed by Logan she muttered, "Let's get the kids ready."

* * *

Alec stood at the windows looking out over the city while the parents of the two small children went into the bedroom to retrieve them. They spoke softly to one another while moving blankets around as quietly and as quickly as possible. They didn't think the kids needed to be awakened in order to keep a sense of calm. They both thought it was better if the kids didn't know what was going on.

While Max was picking up a sleeping Atley, she spoke, "How are we gonna do this?" She pulled him close to her chest and then sat on the edge of the bed to turn him around and to his socks and shoes on. He stirred groggily however and put his little fists to his eyes to rub them. Max continued to put on his footwear while Logan gently pulled Jaden closer to the edge of the bed. Atley let out a sigh as a signal to his mother that he was being bothered. She softly quieted him but he wasn't having it. His eyes were fluttering open and he was frowning.

"I know you're tired, baby. I know. But we've got to go, okay," Max said in a nurturing and quiet tone. "Work with me, At," she said as she slipped his second sock on even with the toddler's reluctance. The small boy was fully awake now and was looking around while blinking rapidly. He squirmed around before Max let him down, thinking that she would be able to see him just fine in the dark. The door to the bedroom was closed, so he wouldn't be going anywhere. Max went over to Logan who was putting Jaden's socks and shoes onto her small feet while she slept soundly even after all of the movement going on.

Logan tied the second shoe and looked over at Max while asking, "You take him, I'll take her?" She nodded and Logan handed the lit flashlight he was holding to Max. She then picked up Jaden who was dragging along a blanket and handed her off to Logan. Max held up the flashlight and lit the way to the bedroom door after going back to the bed and picking up a blanket in one hand and her son with the other. Once they were all out of the room, Alec approached them when they got to the front door.

"So, these are the kids?" He said as he pulled two jackets off the hooks, assuming that one had to be Max's and the other Logan's. "Cute," he nodded and pulled the door open for them, ushering them out two by two.

* * *

Of course there will be more... how could there not be! Another chapter very soon. Keep checking in! 


	6. Slide Into Another Nightmare

Disclaimer: "Dark Angel" isn't mine. That pretty much sums it up.

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Haven't had much time to write lately, nor did I really know how to start this one out. I was also hesitant to update because of the tragedy in London that took place this week. Unintentionally, some elements of my story (things in previous chapters) somewhat resemble the acts that went on and I thought I better wait before adding any more. I wasn't sure that I should continue to work on this piece or not, but decided that I would anyway. I don't want to remind anyone of the the horrendous situation that happened.

* * *

"Can you wait a minute? Please?" Logan's voice was tense. "It's no use trying to go around in a space that has a width of four feet." He was trying to keep a cool head while speaking to the individuals in front of him. Logan was in his chair, leaned backwards, holding onto the railings on either side of the stairwell with Alec behind pulling him down each and every step. There was a couple becoming increasingly annoyed and who were determined to bypass the traffic jam that was the Cale family, and of course Alec. Max was carrying a sleeping Jaden and was holding the hand of Atley who was wide awake, much to his parent's disappointment. She managed to hold a flashlight as well and was shining it to light the way on the slow going process that was taking place.

"Did you _not_ get the message that said 'evacuate in a civilized manner'?" Max spat as the younger couple who was trailing close behind Logan brushed past the group as they reached the landing of the sixth floor. Alec stood straight up as soon as Logan had reached the even surface. "Well, this is fun." Alec said, so that he could easily be heard. He was about to make another crack about the situation when beams of light began to flicker down the stairwell. The light spread out across the landing when they heard a familiar voice greet them.

"I just knew I'd run into you," Grace, one of their neighbor's, said. "You're like me. You wait until the last minute to do everything. Even this." She nodded and motioned to the darkness with her hand. A smile crept across Max's face when she looked at Grace. A sense of relief spread through her body when Grace stepped forward and reached for Jaden, offering to carry her.

"Let me have this one, your arm must be killing you," she said with a slight smile. In fact, Max's arm wasn't feeling a thing. She could easily carry both of her children if she needed to without even breaking a sweat. She handed her sleeping daughter over anyway who stirred a little before laying her head down on Grace's shoulder and sighing. "Thanks," Max said while she bent down to pick up Atley. Grace turned and took in the scene. She looked at Alec with curiosity.

"And who might you be?" She asked.

"Uh, a family friend." Alec said in response. "Logan, let's go, man. I ain't got all damn night." He walked over and stood on the next step down in order to continue the painstaking process.

"You guys go ahead," Logan said as he took off his glasses to wipe them off. He looked at Max and Grace. "You'll get down faster. There's no need to wait." He put them back on and nodded assuredly. When neither of them moved he waved a hand and herded them towards the steps. "Go."

Knowing it was better if he didn't think he was slowing everyone down, Max obliged and walked down a few steps then stopped to look back at him. "We'll see you down there, okay?" She grinned and tossed him the flashlight which he caught quickly.

"And here we go again," Alec said as he pulled Logan down yet one more step, with what seemed to be a thousand more to go.

* * *

"I was worried about you. Thought you might have been out since I didn't see you around." Max said quietly as the two women, and two children descended the stairs side by side and at a much quicker pace.

"I was... for a little while. Decided to retreat back home when I knew something was going on that wasn't right." Grace said. Max turned to Grace and talked to her directly. "Are you okay?" She asked blatantly. "I will be," Grace nodded while looking down. "We all will be." She looked back at Max with a look of sympathy.

"And what about these guys?" Grace asked. Max knew she was referring to the kids and shook her head. "I don't know. Shock maybe?" They were nearing the fourth floor when a group of people hurriedly made their way past Max and Grace, knocking Grace into the wall. She stumbled down the last few steps before regaining her balance on the landing. She held Jaden tightly and hoped that she wouldn't be awoken, but the little girl was anyway.

Max walked over and reached up to stroke her daughter's hair. "Hey, little lady." Jaden moved her head and looked at her mother through squinted eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the dark. She leaned back and looked up at Grace who was smiling down at her. "What's going on, Mommy?" Jaden asked while her face became concerned. Before her question could be answered, she asked another. "Where's my daddy?"

"Shh, it's okay." Max tried to calm her young daughter. "We had to leave the apartment, but everything is going to be okay." Jaden's bottom lip began to quiver and Max reached out to touch her chin. "Don't Jay, it's all right." Jaden reached out to Max. "Switch?" Grace asked.

Max set Atley down and took Jaden in her arms to try and quiet her. Grace picked Atley up with the flashlight and cleared her throat as a signal to Max that they should keep moving. Grace walked down behind Max for several steps in silence. A quiet sob from Atley brought Grace to a halt and she put her hand to the back of his neck to comfort him. "Oh, Atley. Your fine. No tears, mister." She patted his back and then kept walking even though he didn't seem to be calming. "Once one is cool, the other one starts up. It's like they plan it or something." Max tried to playfully laugh as she spoke. Hoping that the sound of her voice was what Atley needed to hear, she spoke again. "We're almost there, At. Okay? And your daddy is coming too. He's right behind us." Jaden wrapped her arms tighter around Max's neck as they reached the second floor.

* * *

"How much are you charging for this?" Logan asked jokinglyafter several minutes, and at least two floors in complete silence.

"More than even _you_ can afford, buddy." Alec smirked.

"Right," Logan paused. "Well, can you take payment in installments?" He finished, trying to lighten the mood. His arms hurt from grasping the rails and his neck was stiff, from leaning back. All he had done from about the twenty-third floor of a twenty-seven floor building was grin and bare it.

"Just as long as I get paid," Alec said in between grunts. He was strong and agile, but this was taking so long that even _his_ body was feeling the effects.

"So," Logan threw in. "How have the last seven years treated you?" He felt Alec jerk his chair unusually hard down a couple steps before answering. "Is now really the time?" Alec said in an annoyed tone.

* * *

"Speaking of L-o-g-a-n," Grace said quietly. "Who's the guy with him?" She was genuinely curious. Max kept up her pace as she went down the steps. "An old friend," she said casually. Grace didn't know anything about Max's past or Max and Logan's past together. She had never questioned it either. All she knew was that they were just like her, trying to make it in a semi-broken world, trying to live a normal life together with their family and each other.

"Oh, a friend," Grace said as she nodded. "I've never seen him before." She adjusted her hold on Atley who had stopped crying. Max knew her neighbor was trying to get a few answers out of her and happily divulged enough information to suffice. "Yeah, we lost contact a few years ago. He decided to pay us a visit today. Coincidentally," Max noted. Grace thought she shouldn't push the question any further. "I see," she said softly. They were nearing the ground floor where they heard lot of commotion. "Here we are then," Max sighed as she spoke.

There were a few stragglers in the lobby when Max and Grace reached the ground floor. They could clearly see hoards of people outside the doors of the building, just waiting around in the street. They looked as though they had no real place to go. Frightened and concerned looks were spread out over most everyone's faces. There weren't any lights on in the lobby either; the only light was from flashlights and a few candles that some people were carrying. Concentration on the scene before them was interrupted when the two women were approached by police.

"We ask that you please wait outside. This building is not safe at this point in time," an officer said. "We're waiting for more. They won't be long," Max said in a faked sweet tone. "You're still going to have to wait outside." Max rolled her eyes and gave up her losing battle. "Fine," she spat.

"Where do you expect us to go once we're out there, by the way? We're supposed to just stand around all night?" She said as she was walking towards the front doors.

"If that's not 'safe' I don't what is!" She forcefully pushed through the door and into the cold night air where groups and groups of people were huddled together. Max rolled her eyes at the some who were carrying luggage. A small amount of smoke filled the air and Max could clearly heard the sound of crackling fire. The office building where the last explosion had happened was nearby. Grace and Max stood close together near the entrance of their building, both just waiting and wondering.

* * *

"Hey! You've got to get moving here! We need to close this place down now!" A uniformed man carrying a high-beam light shouted as he bounded up the stairs next to Logan and Alec. They both sighed heavily. "Let go," Alec said to Logan, referring to him holding onto the railings. "We're getting out of here." The rest of the descent took only minutes and both men were out of breath when they reached the ground level. Alec from the workout he had just went through, and Logan from plain fear.

The lobby was crawling with officers and people looking like they belonged to one special agency or another. They were pushing the few remaining residents out of the doors when they got Logan and Alec out as well. The huge group outside had began to move quickly down the street and while Alec was looking around for Max's familiar face they heard her voice from behind.

"Hey! Over here!" They turned to see her waving an arm above her head trying to get their attention through the crowd.

As she, Grace and the kids moved towards them, Logan lead the way to the side of the street where it wasn't as crowded. Once they all had been reunited, a still visibly scared Jaden cried out when she saw Logan. "Daddy!" She wriggled out of Grace's grasp and reached out to him. He willingly took her and once the small girl was in his hold he whispered into her ear. "Hey, sweetheart. You all right?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Logan looked up at Max who was holding their son close.

"They told us to move down there," Max gestured in a general direction. "And they aren't letting anyone leave by car."

"So, what are they doing in there then?" He nodded towards their building. "Searching." Max left it at that and looked over at Alec. He was standing with his arms crossed assessing the situation around them. Looking at Max he said, "Typical protocol. Get everyone to a point that is a safe distance away from a potential target." 'You can take the boy out of the military, but the soldier inside will still remain,' Logan thought.

Max looked over at Grace, who was being unusually quiet. "We should probably start moving," Max stepped forward, towards Logan. "Ah, no," Grace said as she rubbed her arms trying to warm them up. "I'm going a few streets that way," she said. "To my sister's."

Max's face softened when she turned to look at Grace again. "What? You sure that's such a good idea?" Max looked down at Logan in need of reinforcements.

"Yeah, why don't you just come with us? That way we can all stick together." Logan was nodding.

"Guys. I'm not one to be convinced of doing something when I've already made up my mind," Grace said through a laugh. "It's all right, I'll be fine," she raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Grace," Max said softly. "Come on."

"No," Grace shook her head. "Now go on! I'll see you in the morning." She turned to walk in the opposite direction, shining her flashlight on the ground to lead her way.

Max sighed and watched Grace walk away when she waved over her shoulder like she always did. Logan nudged Max's side with his elbow. "She'll be okay," he said like he knew she would be. "Yeah," Max responded quietly.

"Are you two ready to go yet?" They both looked over at Alec who was walking backwards with long strides in anticipation for them to follow him.

* * *

More soon... 


	7. Darkness Settles In

"Listen up everyone! I need your full attention here!" An officer was standing on the roof of an old police cruiser with his hands cupped around his mouth. He spoke to the group around him using his loudest voice. Max, Logan, Alec and the kids were all nearby the car. Logan listened intently while Max quieted the children who were becoming more and more restless.

"Do not be alarmed by what I'm going to tell you," he continued to shout. "But we received information that led us to believe that your building could be a potential target for the individuals who are responsible for tonight's bombings. This is why we evacuated." Logan immediately looked over at Max whose expression was changing.

"While the building is being searched thoroughly you are going to be moved to another location. We are doing this for your safety and hope that you cooperate in every way possible." The officer took his hands down and was about to climb off the vehicle when someone yelled from the mass of people below.

"How do we know where we are going is safe! If these bombings are _random,_ what makes you think that the place we will all be in won't be hit," an angry man screamed.

"The location has already been searched. I assure you, you will all be safe there," the officer paused. "For the time being." He jumped down and walked away. He turned and with help from many other officials, they started to lead the residents of Fogle Towers to another building, one that they could only hope would be safe enough to be in for however long their stay was.

"Well," Logan half laughed and half sighed. "I guess we go, huh?"

* * *

It was too silent in the warehouse. 'Sure, it was nearly midnight, but didn't these people want to say something? Anything?', Max thought to herself. The journey to the building had been about a half of a mile from Fogle Towers. The evacuated residents were told to stay inside until further notice. Most folks still had their flashlights on as they began settle down into the spaces they chose to reside in for the time being. The three adults and two children had moved into a corner, staying isolated from people who had begun to whisper nonsense to each other about the situation. Max had luckily found an old, rickety, folding chair that she placed herself in. Jaden was clinging to Max tightly around her neck. Logan held Atley and Alec was seated on the dirty floor, but he didn't seem to mind.

Cases of bottled water were brought in a short while later and Alec had managed to get everyone in the group their own. When he sat back down on the floor he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rolled package. Jaden took the plastic bottle away from her lips for long enough to watch Alec as he took out a piece of candy and popped it into his mouth. He met Jaden's innocent eyes and stopped sucking on the only 'nourishment' he'd had in hours when she absentmindedly licked her rose colored lips. Max was watching the situation closely. Before Alec said anything he looked towards Max and raised an eyebrow. She nodded her head and showed signs of a developing smile. Alec got up and leaned towards the little girl who quickly took a piece for herself.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She leaned back into her mother's chest and grinned. Max reached up and ran a hand through her hair before tilting her head back and forth in an effort to release pressure in her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You okay?" Logan asked the tense looking woman in between sips of his water.

"I guess I'm just... I don't know," she said as she looked at Logan. He was unscrewing the cap on a bottle and gently lifted it to their son's mouth who greedily took a big drink and then sucked a big breath in when he was done. Max smiled as Logan dried the little boy's chin with his sleeve.

"Were you thirsty, At?" Max asked sarcastically.

Alec softly chuckled as well and zipped up his jacket. He then rubbed his hands together before leaning back on them. "It's cold," Alec said casually.

As Max listened to him her mind was racing. 'How many people in the city had been affected by the bombings? Will there be more? Where was Original Cindy? Had Grace made it to her sister's? Why does Alec have to be here at a time like this? Will we be able to go home soon?' Her face was tense and she stared straight ahead. She didn't feel a thing. She didn't know if she was cold, hungry, thirsty, or tired. She didn't hear her daughter say that she wanted to get down, it was just muffled noise.

"Mom?" Jaden prodded her mother's shoulder. "Mom? I don't wanna sit anymore," she tugged on Max's jacket.

Max shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut when she realized she was being spoken to.

"Huh? What is it, Jay?" She loosened her grip on her daughter.

"Let me down," Jaden pushed Max's arms from around her waist.

"Oh, right...Well just don't touch anything, okay?" Max smoothed the fabric of her jeans when Jaden slid off her and onto the ground. She went over to Logan who was busy trying to keep Atley still. After a minute, the little boy won and scrambled down off his father's lap and onto his own two feet to join his sister.

"Shouldn't you two be sleeping or something?" He glanced at one child then the other with a smile on his face. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere, will you?" Logan said to Jaden who promptly grabbed her younger brother's small hand. Under their parent's watchful eyes, the two ventured a few feet away in hopes of discovering something new.

"Either of you know what time it is," Alec asked. "_I_ don't wear a watch," Alec said condescendingly as he stood up. He brushed off his pants and shivered a little bit before looking at both Max and Logan.

"Uh, yeah," Logan finally got out after a second. "It's," he pulled up the sleeve of his jacket. "12:26." He looked at Alec and leaned back in his chair. "Got somewhere to be or something?"

"If only I did," Alec said with a smirk. "I'm getting another water." He turned and quickly walked away.

Logan shook his head and glanced towards Max who was intently watching the kids. "He's so pleasant," he pointed a thumb towards Alec's direction.

"Yeah, a real nice guy." Max said through a stifled laugh. She was visibly starting to loosen up and Logan took notice. "Glad you're feeling better," he looked down at the crumbled blanket he still held and began to fold it. "Our kids and their blankets." Max said with a grin. She too folded the one that Jaden had and squeezed it close to her abdomen. "Never to be parted," Logan stated. The children eventually came back over unscathed to where their camp had been made.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Jaden looked up at Logan.

Max nodded and pursed her lips together while glancing over at Logan.

"Oh yeah, she's fine." Max said referring to her daughter's returning normal behavior.

* * *

Another hour passed without word about their building or the condition of the rest of the city. Most everyone in the warehouse had shut off their flashlights and were either asleep or sitting very still. Some people across the room were seated around candlelight holding hands and saying a silent prayer. Logan had turned off their flashlight when it had begun to flicker. Luckily the dim light from other sources made it's way to their corner and gave them enough to see what they were doing. Max had reluctantly laid down the blanket she held onto the ground so that the children could sit with one another. When Alec returned after being gone for too long without a bottle of water he stood before Jaden asked for another piece of candy. He sat cross legged across from her and Atley on the soft blanket.

"Ah, that's not a good idea," Max said quickly as Alec started to give a piece to the toddler. "Unless you want to have _another_ emergency on our hands." She rose from her seat and Alec drew his hand back.

"Oh, right. Sorry, big guy." Alec shrugged his shoulders and stuffed the package back into his pocket. The small boy whimpered but Max leaned down to him.

"No, baby. That candy is yucky." She grimaced and stuck out her tongue to emphasize her point. He understood and got over it when she handed him his water bottle. Reaching down to touch his bottom she felt a squishy diaper.

When she stood up she sighed. "He's wet. And I didn't bring any extra diapers. Great," she crossed her arms and sat back down.

"It's a good thing you have me tonight then," Logan said as he turned around. "Thought we might need one." He revealed a fresh diaper from the bag slung over the back of his chair and tossed it to Max. "But," he smiled. "You have to change him."

"Of course there would be a catch," she said as she caught it and stood up.

"I never thought you'd be changing a diaper, Max." Alec said smugly. He deliberately looked away and waited for her to answer.

"Well, I never thought you'd be back in Seattle, Alec," she immediately bit her tongue after she said it. Alec raised his eyebrows. "Ouch," he said. "I guess..." he was cut off by the shrill ring of a cell phone.

Max and Alec both looked towards Logan who sat still with a questioning look on his face before reaching down to pull out the phone that apparently was ringing.

"Answer it!" Logan heard someone from across the room say angrily. He quickly flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Logan!" A man on the other end shouted. "You've got get down here NOW. The office is in a compromising position. "

"Slow down, slow down." Logan said calmly. "Is this Will?"

"Yes. It's Will. They're are men here, they're searching the entire place. They saw they got a tip that one of the bombers was using this building. They've been on every floor!" The man sounded out of breath.

"First of all, you need to calm down, Will. And secondly... what are you even doing there?" Logan's eyes were narrowing.

"I've been stuck here since this evening, now are you coming or not? I haven't been able to get in touch with anyone else. You're the first one I've spoken to all night." Will's voice was broken due to static on the line.

"I'll call you back. In the meantime you tell them that you need to see a search warrant." He looked over at Max who was now sitting with the kids on the floor trying to capture their attention and draw it away from his conversation.

* * *

Another chapter sometime soon... 


	8. Hard Times Come Again No More

Logan quickly shut his phone and held it tightly. He didn't dare to look at Max for fear of what her expression might be. His features began to look tense as he returned the cellular phone to his pocket. Max stood up and moved closer Logan, situating herself right in front of him.

"You'll 'call him back?'" She questioned. "What, did something happen at the office?" She moved in closer to try and keep their conversation as quiet as possible. Logan nodded as he reached up and rain his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"And I need to get down there," he said calmly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Max said in a surprised manner.

"They are searching the whole place! We've got serious exposure if they start asking questions. It will all look really suspicious to the cops, don't you think?" He said defensively.

"Hey," Max said quickly. "Don't get all worked up over this, Logan! Don't _you_ think that if they don't find what they're looking for, they will just move on?" She crossed her arms.

Logan swallowed hard and clenched the fist that was resting on his thigh.

"It's not that simple," he said, looking up at her. "They apparently have a good reason to be there."

"What are you saying?" Max asked as her eyes narrowed.

"I don't know," Logan said shaking his head. He looked down and quietly spoke. "Something's not adding up here."

"So," Max said.

"So," Logan repeated. "I have to go see what's going on."

* * *

"You can't be serious, Logan." Max said as she stood in front of him. They had moved away from their family, and now were outside. They had to plead with the security to let them outside, their excuse being that they needed fresh air.

"You want me to just let it happen? No," his tone grew louder. "I'm not going to have one of my operatives take this all by himself. It's my operation, I'm responsible for what goes on!" Logan was on the verge of shouting as he looked at Max with fierce eyes.

"I can't believe you." Max got out.

Her words sounded familiar to him. 'History repeats itself.' Logan thought.

* * *

"_How long do you think you'll be gone! Huh? How long!" It was 2 o'clock in the morning and Max was screaming. Logan was quickly stuffing articles of clothing into a duffle bag while trying to maneuver his way around the bedroom. _

"_Why are you doing this, Logan? Why?" Max has stepped in front of Logan to block his way to the bedside table where his watch and wallet lie. _

"_I have to go, Max. Please move." He couldn't look up at Max, not then. She didn't budge for a minute or two but then decided to step aside. _

"_It won't be for long. A week, maybe two. This is just what I have to do. A lot of people could die if I don't do something." Logan put on his watch and stuffed the wallet into the inside pocket of his jacket before reversing and stopping in front of Max whose eyes were beginning to fill with tears. _

"_I can't believe you." She said quietly before tearing her gaze from his and retreating to the bathroom with too much silence._

_Logan sighed and wheeled slowly from their bedroom and down the hall to the room where only a night light shined. He deposited the bag by the door before pushing open the door and silently making his way over to the bed. He tucked the blanket more tightly around the body of the little girl. He brushed her curly hair off of her face. Logan leaned forward and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and spoke to her softly. _

"_I'll see you soon, Jay. I love you, sweetheart." He took a moment to watch his sleeping child before turning to leave.

* * *

_

_'I love you will all of my being.' Was what Max read the next morning when the sun had risen and when she knew that Logan had really gone. Written on a piece of paper from that beloved journal of his, with his scrawled signature below it, Max folded the note in half and tucked it into the drawer beside their bed after reading it many times over, and over again. _

_One or two weeks quickly turned into a lot longer, with Logan missing he and Max's daughter's third birthday, her third Christmas, and three very important months of her life.

* * *

_

Yes, it was short... but it won't be months between this and the next update. I promise.


	9. This Time Around

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "Dark Angel" characters. James Cameron and Charles Eglee do.

A/N: Here is yet another piece of thisdeveloping story.

Thank you to all those who are reading & reviewing this thing. I appreciate that you're all still with me!

* * *

"I can't believe you." Max got out. 

"Max!" Logan stifled a shout. She walked a few feet away from him after he said her name. With her back towards him, he could easily see her hug herself tighter. He saw her breath in the cold night air. 'When had it gotten _this_ cold?' He thought, then pushed the irrelevant thought away because it was the least of his worries.

Max turned around and slowly came back to him. She uncrossed her arms and Logan saw that her expression had completely changed in the few minutes they were apart.

"Your children are inside. Why don't you think about that." She said flatly.

He was silent.

Max's brow tensed as she spoke again.

"This is sounding all too familiar, isn't it Logan?" She waited for his reaction and when he looked up at her with blazing eyes, she knew had gotten a rise out of him.

"Look, Max. You think I _want_ to leave here to _somehow_ get downtown to my office which will probably be torn apart by the time I get there? No, I don't." Logan lowered his voice. "Eyes Only and everything involved with it is my responsibility."

"You think I don't know that?" Max shot back. Logan said nothing. She was silent for a moment before continuing again.

"Guess you've got a pretty big decision to make _yet again_, don't you?" She stepped forward and walked by him, knocking his shoulder in the process.

* * *

"_I'm in Los Angeles. I can't talk long, I'm on a pay phone." Logan studied the coin he held between his fingers while he waited for Max to respond._

"_Oh," she said softly. She was standing in the darkened living room of the penthouse. _

_It had been 2 weeks since Logan had last called and she wasn't exactly overjoyed to hear his voice on the line. She hated to answer the phone and hear him. _

_Logan shifted the phone on his ear and cleared his throat._

"_How are you? How's Jay?" He asked quietly._

"_We're fine. Everything is just fine," she said. _

"_Not much longer, Max. This is almost over. These guys are going down hard and fast lately." Logan turned his face toward the night sky and sighed. "Okay?" He asked._

"_Whatever," she mumbled. "You do what you gotta do I guess, huh?" Max looked out over the lit city. _

_There was silence on both ends of the call._

"_Well, uh, give Jay a kiss for me, Max."_

"_Sure," Max said._

"_And I love you." Logan reached up and ran his fingers through his hair._

"_Right," Max said._

"_All right, I'll talk to you later." Logan's voice was calm. "Bye."_

_Max hung up before saying anything else. She turned and tossed the phone onto the sofa before retreating to their bedroom. The bedroom that Logan hadn't occupied for nearly 3 months._

* * *

Max walked briskly back into the warehouse. She reached up quickly to brush away a tear that had somehow found it's way down her cheek. She drew her hands into her sleeves and crossed her arms, trying to gain any ounce of warmth. Max's mind was racing; she couldn't find words to describe the feeling building up inside of her. She was partly through the warehouse when she distinctly heard Logan talk to the guards at the door. Max had already sat back down in her chair at the family's spot when Logan arrived back as well. He said nothing, but made eye contact with Max. His features were smooth and his eyes told her what she had been hoping for. 

Alec was still on the floor with the kids when their parents reappeared.

"Lover's spat?" He said looking up at both Max and Logan.

"Shut up," they said simultaneously.

Alec chuckled before leaning back and stretching out, pulling his arms up behind his head.

"These kids look like they're about to pass out, by the way." Alec called out as a warning, before shutting his own eyes. "I'm taking a nap, don't bother me."

Max rolled her eyes at Alec before turning her gaze to the kids. Jaden stood up groggily and trudged over to Max who willingly let her climb up onto her lap. Atley followed her by standing up, but instead of quietly going over to Logan, his face dropped and he let out a cry.

Logan pushed a few feet to his son and picked him up, trying to quiet him.

"Atley, shh... You're okay, buddy. Just go to sleep." Logan held the little boy close to his chest.

Max watched Logan for a moment before shutting her eyes and nuzzling into Jaden's neck. Jaden sighed and Max knew she had quickly fallen asleep.

Atley sucked in a deep breath and exhaled through Logan's shirt, leaving a warm area on his abdomen that quickly faded. Logan touched the back of his son's neck and felt it was cold. He drew his unzipped jacket around the little boy and lowered his head to place a kiss on the top of his head.

* * *

_It was 2:56 a.m. on January 6, according to Logan's watch. He was waiting patiently at the guard stand in the lobby of Fogle Towers. 'Place hasn't changed much.' He noted to himself. The guard returned with an extra set of keys to the penthouse, being as that Logan left his own set behind all those months ago. Logan took the keys and thanked him. He lifted his bag and computer case from the floor and set them on his lap. _

_He took his time wheeling towards the elevator. Entering the elevator and finally reaching the penthouse seemed like it took an hour. The metal doors opened, revealing his familiar hallway and front door. Another glance at his watch told him that it was now 3:01 a.m. He reached quietly into his coat pocket for the keys, so as not to disturb those who were on the other side of it. Logan silently opened the door and pushed himself in, closing and locking it behind him. He took the bags from his lap and set them down by the table to his left. The penthouse was dark, silent, and warm. _

_He bypassed every room between him and the hallway leading to the bedrooms. He stopped at the open door of Jaden's room and peered inside. The bed was made, the room was clean. He frowned and continued to he and Max's room. Quietly opening the door he wheeled in to find that the bed was in use. Max lay with her arms wrapped around Jaden, who was situated under her chin. The bedding was wrapped around them neatly, keeping the two bodies warm._

_Logan was overcome and he reached out to brush a strand of hair from Max's face. She breathed deeply as she woke. Max turned her head slowly before opening her eyes and taking in Logan's unforgettable face._

"_Hey," he said in a whisper._

"_Hey yourself," she said in return with a slight smile.

* * *

_

More at a later time. Questions will be answered, problems will possiblybe solved.

Thank you in advance for reading.


End file.
